


A Day in the Life One-Shot - I Spy...

by Feral_Female



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexy Banter, UA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Female/pseuds/Feral_Female
Summary: It’s time for another “Day in the Life” short. They are not part of the major storylines time line.For those new to me and my world, these one-shots will be short little vignettes- some will be funny, some emotional, some erotic - but all will be either Jack or Ianto showing us the daily little mundane things in their lives, the things that they fight to preserve for us and for them.To quote Rhys Williams- “You do it so people can live their lives. And there’s nothing more important than that.”





	A Day in the Life One-Shot - I Spy...

**A Day in the Life**

**I Spy…**

**Ianto**

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.)

 

 

He shifted just a bit in his seat, his eyes darting to the server who had just brought us our Danish. His was cherry, mine cream cheese. A light breeze blew in off the bay. The sun was warm on the side of my face. Jack had taken off his coat and had draped it carefully over the café chair he was seated in.

“Tell me about her,” he said, motioning to the young lady who had served us our coffee and pastries, his eyes appearing to be a few shades lighter blue out here in the sun. God, he had incredible eyes.

“She’s probably my age or a year younger. Married, no children, smokes.” I paused to dump some sugar into my coffee and stir it. “She walks with a limp, but not a pronounced one. Probably she’s been on her feet all day. Her hair color isn’t natural and her contact lenses are bothering her.”

“Not too bad.” He picked up his pastry, tore it in two, and took a bite out of one half. I inclined my head then took a sip of my coffee. “How is it?”

“It’s passable. The bean mixture isn’t terribly compatible but overall it’s got a nice robust flavor most will enjoy.”

Jack smiled widely. “I could sit here and listen to you pass judgement on coffee all day long. So, tell me what you’ve seen over the past five minutes.”

“Must we do this _every_ time we go out in public?”

“Yes, yes we must.” Jack placed the remaining piece of his Danish to his plate, licked his fingers clean, and then put his elbows to the table. He was in a pale green shirt today, sleeves rolled to the elbow, sexy forearms bared. “You have an amazing gift.”

“Oh? The one where I can walk about underwater searching for Owen’s lost hula hoop or the one where everything I see sticks to the inside of my head?” I lowered my coffee and gave him a salty look. “Not sure either are to be considered gifts.”

“Well, both are pretty incredible, but I was talking about that photographic memory of yours. The more you use it - train it - the sharper it will be. If you hone it well it can be one of your greatest assets as an agent. It might just save your life or the life of a teammate someday.” He folded his arms in front of him and stared right into my eyes. I bet his mouth tasted like cherry. “You can stop fantasizing about how delicious my mouth is and tell me what you’ve seen in the past five minutes.”

“Will I get a lolly for being a good boy?”

“You and your Welsh sarcasm. God, it makes me hot.” His eyes began to simmer.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“You tell me what I want to hear and I promise you’ll get something amazing to suck on.” He never blinked after dropping that huge innuendo bomb on our glass café table.

_You did leave yourself wide open for that one, Ianto._

“Fifteen school students in yellow and blue uniforms. One seemed to be being ostracized by his school mates. I remember how that feels.” I took a sip of coffee, the snapshots of people and things flipping in my mind like a Rolodex. “A woman in a yellow dress walking a dog. The dog’s collar was rather ostentatious, covered with fake diamonds. Actually, the woman was a bit ostentatious as well. Who walks their dog about Cardiff Bay in five-inch white Louboutin’s?” I put my coffee on the table while relaying what I saw in my mind’s eye. “An old man and his daughter, both had ice creams, one strawberry and one chocolate. A young couple sat on the bench by the water, fed the gulls some bread. The bloke kissed the girl on the neck. He was lanky, built like Chadwick but not as tall. She had a green smock-type shirt on. Cerulean and salmon paint on her elbow and back of her arm. Probably an artist. A man talking on a Bluetooth, four businessmen, and a woman who had green hair and a tattoo of the Manipura chakra on the inside of her left arm. Oh, and an exceptionally handsome man in a flowing gray greatcoat who gave me several salacious looks.”

Jack grinned widely. “You are phenomenal, Ianto Jones.”

“Phenomenal is a bit over the top. A simple stupefying will suffice.” I raised my coffee cup from the table and took a long pull, my gaze never leaving Jack’s. “I think you owe me something amazing to suck on.”

“That I do.” He waggled one expressive brow then stood up, swept his coat from his chair, pushed his arms into the sleeves, and tucked some cash under his half-eaten Danish. “Shall we go check out the supplies at the Information Center?”

“I think we’re low on key fobs,” I commented, tossed back the remains of my coffee, and got to my feet.

“We should get into that supply closet and get a good count on those fobs then. I’d hate to run out.”

I pushed my chair in, a soft wind rustled the napkins on the table but didn’t blow them off. “People love their fobs.”

“So, I hear. After you, Agent Jones.”

“Will you be looking at my ass the whole way back, Sir?”

He shuddered theatrically. He did enjoy hearing me call him ‘Sir’ at times. “Oh, _hell_ yes.”

“Careful now…” I could feel the waves of sexual energy pulsing off the man. I walked around him, careful not to touch or brush against him in any way. “You don’t want to be accused of harassment.”

“Harassment is _un_ wanted sexual advances, Agent Jones.”

“Ah yes. Guess you have me there.” I walked away. Jack seemed quite content to follow a few paces behind this time.

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
